Please, look at me! I love you in here
by Chizuru Azusa
Summary: the Gazette & Alice9 Fanfic- Reita mulai merasakan hal yang berbeda saat berada dekat Ruki, tapi Ruki benar-benar hanya melihat orang itu, -sosok yang sangat ramah padanya-/ "..siapa itu seseorang yang bernama Hiroto?"/ Chap 2 Up! Wanna RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1: INTRODUCE

Title: Please, look at me! I love you in here..

Author: Me! Kai's wife gyahahaha *dilemparin sendal *di timpuk batu sama miicchan. Oke2, author: me, Ruki's wife ( ．．) *dibakar istri2 Ruki yg lain

Pair: ReitaxRuki, ReitaxHiroto, ToraxHiroto, ToraxRuki (and NaoxKai, AoixUru, SagaxShou)

Disc: They belongs to themselves. ;) I just borrow their character to property of my fiction and this fiction pure belong to my mind. Ah! but Kai is mine! and don't touch him! XD *sekarang akunya lagi selingkuh sama Ruki~ Gomen ne Kai-chu :*

Warn: MalexMale, maybe Typo(s) and missingTypo.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

If you don't like my fic because the pairing or something else, PLEASE leave this page before you continue to reading. Thanks :)

* * *

Chapter 1: **INTRODUSE**

* * *

"Aku.. Matsumoto Takanori, kalau kalian mau.. kalian boleh panggil aku Ruki. Yo―yoroshiku~" Ujar seorang siswa laki-laki yang dibawa oleh Hyde-sensei memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk di.. ah! Di bangku kosong di sebelah Amano-san, Amano-san tolong angkat tanganmu." Yang merasa di panggil pun mengangat tangannya memberi petunjuk pada Ruki untuk duduk di sebelahnya setelah sebelumnya berterima kasih pada Hyde-sensei.

Tanpa mengetahui kalau tempat duduk yang ia tempati memiliki penghuni, Ruki duduk dengan santainya. "H―hai.. err- Amano-kun? Aku Ruki."

"Hahaha.. tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja aku Tora, ya Ruki.. -chan?" Dan perkataan Tora sukses membuat Ruki blushing.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya.." Ujar Hyde-sensei yang mulai menuliskan materi yang akan di ajarkan kepada murid-muridnya.

"Reita belum datang Kai?" Tanya Aoi pada Kai yang duduk di depannya.

"Hee? Memangnya Reita sudah datang?" Kai balik bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Percuma sepertinya bertanya padamu Kai -_- Hei Nao, Reita belum datang?" Aoi kembali bertanya, kali ini pada Nao, sang ketua kelas. Paling tidak Nao lebih bisa diajak bicara (author: kasian suamiku dianggap gak bisa diajak bicara TwT. Kai: kan kau yang buat fic ini istriku~ *dengan polosnya Kai mengakuiku sebagai istrinya :')* *dibakar masa* TwT)

Nao yang duduk di sebelah Kai pun menoleh ke belakang, "Entahlah, aku juga belum melihatnya dari pagi. Aku tau kau khawatir karna bangkunya ditempati Matsumoto-kun kan? Aku juga.." Jawabnya seraya melirik bangku Reita yang ditempati Ruki di baris ke 2 dari belakang yang berada di sebrang mejanya dan Kai. Untungnya dia duduk di dekat jendela, jadi terhalang oleh Kai saat memperhatikan Ruki dari tempat duduknya.

"Pasti saat masuk nanti dia marah-marah" Sahut Aoi ikut memperhatikan apa yang menjadi perhatian Nao, Ruki. Yang sedang menyalin apa yang ditulis Hyde-sensei di papan tulis.

Setelah bel tanda satu jam pelajaran telah berlalu, Hyde-sensei menghentikan mencatatnya. "Oke anak-anak, sepertinya saya lupa bilang kalau hari ini ada rapat guru di jam saya yang kedua, jadi kalian kerjakan latihan soal halaman 55-65 setelah selesai mencatat ya.." Ujar Hyde-sensei seraya merapikan peralatan mengajarnya.

"HA'I~" Jawab murid kelas 2B itu serempak.

"Nah Murai-san, tolong jaga kelas ini jangan sampai ribut dan untuk tugasnya letakan di meja saya ya"

"Ha'i sensei." Sahut Nao yang di beri anggukan oleh Hyde-sensei sebelum keluar dari ruang kelas itu.

Setelah Hyde-sensei keluar, tentu saja kelas jadi ribut dan berbondong-bondong ingin mewawancarai anak baru -Ruki. Nao pun menghela nafas.

Tapi baru saja mereka mau mengerumuni Ruki, Kai angkat bicara.

"Jangan ada yang beranjak dari tempat duduk kalian atau aku akan lapor pada Hyde-sensei kalau kalian yang tidak mau menuruti kata Nao-chi!"

Semuanya tersentak, Kai seram kalau sedang marah, meskipun tetap diiringi senyuman manis tapi tetap saja seperti srigala berbulu domba. (author: kyaa~ Kai-chu selembut bulu domba~ #plak TwT)

"Kai curang, mentang-mentang Hyde-sensei selalu percaya padamu" Ujar salah seorang siswa.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan anak yang jujur karna itu Hyde-sensei mempercayaiku~" Jawab Kai dengan mata terpejam. Dan tidak lama dia merasakan tangan seseorang mengusap puncak kepalanya dan dengan lembut mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Seketika Kai membuka matanya dan menoleh ke sebelah kiri, "N..nao-chi?"

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Kai-chu ^-^" Ujar Nao membuat Kai blushing.

"Ah, tidak perlu berterima kasih.." Jawab Kai menunduk agar Nao tidak melihat wajahnya yang merona.

Aoi yang duduk di belakang mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala _'aku jadi rindu Uruha, sayangnya kita tidak sekelas T.T'_ batinnya, lalu melanjutkan menyalin tulisan Hyde-sensei di papan tulis.

"Hai, siapa namamu?" Tanya Ruki pada Kai yang duduk di sebrang sebelah kirinya.

"Aku Uke Yutaka, panggil saja aku Kai ^^" Jawab Kai dengan senyumnya -tentu saja.

"Ah, Kai! Kau dan Murai-kun sangat akrab ya? Lucu sekali~"

"Eh? Itu.." Kai bingung mau menjawab Ruki dengan kata-kata seperti apa, yang jelas Kai sudah merona lagi sekarang.

"Tentu saja, karna Kai sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri ^^" Sahut Nao membuat Ruki tersenyum.

_'Jadi hanya adik ya?'_ batin Kai seraya menunduk menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya.

SREEEKK. Terdengar suara pintu kelas di geser oleh seseorang. Dan menampakan seorang siswa dengan noseband di hidungnya tengah berdiri di sana.

"Ohayou." Ujarnya datar.

"Ini sudah siang bodoh!" Sahut seorang siswa.

"Rei, kau beruntung sekali. Hyde-sensei baru saja keluar karna ada rapat guru." Ujar siswa yang lain.

Reita menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu." Jawabnya stoic seraya berjalan menuju mejanya.

Reita menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai tepat di sebelah mejanya, tentu saja karna ada orang asing yang menempati mejanya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Reita membuat semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu menoleh karna suara Reita yang menyiratkan kemarahan.

"A―aku Matsumoto Takanori, kau boleh memanggilku Ruki, salam kenal." Jawab Ruki apa adanya, dan tentu saja jawaban itu tidak salah karna Reita memang menanyakan siapa dirinya.

Tapi bukan itu jawaban yang di inginkan Reita.

"Siapa yang menanyakan namamu? Bodoh! Dengarkan aku bicara dan jangan memotong kata-kataku!"

"Ma―maaf."

"Kubilang jangan memotong kata-kataku, baka!" Sambung Reita sakartis.

"Rei, kau bisa kan tidak bicara kasar padanya?" Sela Tora.

Reita tidak memperdulikan perkataan Tora dan tetap memandang Ruki tajam.

"Hei bocah, kau siapa seenaknya menduduki kursiku dan menggunakan mejaku? bahkan kau juga merebut sahabatku ya? Berani sekali. ckckck" Ujar Reita lagi membuat Ruki semakin merasa bersalah? Tapi setelahnya dia menyadari sesuatu, _'Hei, aku tidak salah! Hyde-sensei yang menyuruhku duduk disini.'_ Batin Ruki.

Tapi akhirnya Ruki memilih untuk mengalah, karna dia tidak mau memiliki citra buruk di hari pertamanya menjadi siswa di sekolah khusus laki-laki yang terkenal ini, Heiwa Gakuen. (author: halah nama apa ini -_-")

"Baiklah, aku akan pindah" Ujar Ruki seraya merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat beranjak dari sini!" Sahut Reita.

Tapi baru saja Ruki akan beranjak, pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu pindah, lagipula kan Hyde-sensei yang menyuruhmu duduk disini." Ujar Tora yang pada akhirnya membuat Ruki kembali duduk di kursinya, atau kursi Reita? -_-

"Sudahlah Rei, sebaiknya kau saja yang mengalah, Karna memang Hyde-sensei yang menyuruhnya duduk di tempatmu. Lagipula kau harus cepat duduk karna harus mengerjakan tugas dari Hyde-sensei." Aoi angkat bicara membuat Reita mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau kan masih bisa duduk di belakang Matsumoto-kun, bersama Teru. Yah meskipun Teru masih belum masuk karna sakitnya sih." Ujar Nao menggaruk pipi kirinya dengan telunjuk dan tersenyum innocent.

"Atau kau juga boleh duduk di sebelah Aoi-kun, tepat di belakan Nao-chi. Bukankah menyenangkan duduk di sebelah jendela itu Nao-chi?" Kata Kai melanjutkan perkataan Nao dan menanyakan rasanya duduk di pinggir dekat jendela yang menghadap keluar agar Reita mau mengalah.

"Tentu sangat menyenangkan Kai." Jawab Nao membalas senyuman manis Kai.

"Baiklah aku mengalah tapi hentikan drama kalian itu." Reita akhirnya berjalan menuju tempat duduk barunya -disebelah Aoi. Menaruh tasnya di atas meja Aoi dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Hyde-sensei tentunya.

Kelas sudah tenang sekarang. Dan para penghuni kelas juga sudah mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka yang sempat tertunda karna keributan kecil dari Reita dan anak baru -Ruki.

Reita pun membuka buku tugasnya. "Halaman berapa tugas itu?" Tanyanya pada Aoi tanpa menoleh.

"Halaman 55-65, ada sepuluh lembar. Banyak bukan?"

"Yah lumayan untuk menghilangkan kekesalanku pagi ini." Sahut Reita yang tanpa sadar diperhatikan oleh seseorang.

Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tau kalau orang itu memperhatikan Reita intens.

_'Dasar menyebalkan! Kau membuat hari pertamaku buruk!'_

-TBC-

* * *

Chizu: Yeay! akhirnya update fic pertama~ *joget2 gaje

Miicchan: Cie yang punya akun baruu XP

Chizu: Iyaa dong ;p kapan2 miicchan juga harus bikin akun! *maksa

Miicchan: Gaaaak mauuuu! *kabur~

Chizu: Yaah dia malah ngabur -_-' Oke minna~ ini fic pertama Chizu sebagai author baru di FFn, jadi maaf kalo jelek TwT dan banyak kekurangan ( ．．)a

Nah sekarang.. di **Review yaaaa~~ WAJIB!** X3


	2. Chapter 2: STARTED

[CHAP 2] STARTED

Title: Please, look at me! I love you in here..

Author: Me! Kai's wife gyahahaha *dilemparin sendal *di timpuk batu sama miicchan. Oke2, author: me, Ruki's wife ( ．．) *dibakar istri2 Ruki yg lain

Pair: ReitaxRuki, ReitaxHiroto, ToraxHiroto, ToraxRuki (and NaoxKai, AoixUru, SagaxShou)

Disc: They belongs to themselves. ;) I just borrow their character to property of my fiction and this fiction pure belong to my mind. Ah! but Kai is mine! and don't touch him! XD *sekarang akunya lagi selingkuh sama Ruki~ Gomen ne Kai-chu :*

Warn: MalexMale, maybe Typo(s) and missingTypo.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

If you don't like my fic because the pairing or something else, PLEASE leave this page before you continue to reading. Thanks :)

Chapter 2: STARTED

Bel sudah berbunyi sebanyak tiga kali menandakan telah berkhirnya kegiatan sekolah pada hari itu.

Terlihat beberapa anak sudah keluar dari ruang kelas itu. Dan dua orang pemuda tampan berdiri di depan ruang kelas 2B.

"Tora, Nao.. Apa kita jadi latihan hari ini?" Tanya salah satu pemuda.

"Kau tetap saja tidak sopan saat mengunjungi kelas orang ya? Saga?" Ujar Reita yang baru saja selesai memasukkan buku-bukunya.

Saga yang di sindir Reita hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Reita, membuat Shou yang berada di sebelahnya tertawa kecil.

"Aku ada rapat osis. Jadi kita tunda besok saja ya?" Jawab Nao seraya memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Eh? Nao-chi ada rapat osis? Kenapa aku tidak tau :(" Sela Kai berhenti merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Kalau Nao ada rapat osis, bagaimana jika kita berkumpul di rumah Reita? Kalian tidak latihan kan?" Usul Saga, disetujui oleh anggukan Shou.

"Boleh juga.. Kau tidak ada latihan kan Rei?" Sahut Tora.

"Ya hari ini kami kosong. Baiklah.." Ujar Reita bangkit dari tempat duduknya bersiap pulang, dan disusul oleh Aoi yang berjalan mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Nao menoleh pada Kai, dilihatnya Kai yang tengah menghentikan kegiatannya merapihkan barang-barangnya yang berada di atas meja. Nao menghela nafas, "Maaf ya.. Aku juga mendadak diberi tau Ken-sensei tadi, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu" Ujar Nao lalu dibantunya Kai memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya yang berada di pangkuan Kai.

"Kalaupun aku ikut lalu nanti aku juga tetap pulang sendiri? Sepertinya akan membosankan." Sahut Kai dengan wajah dan nada bicara yang kecewa?.

"Memangnya rumah Kai dimana?" Ruki pindah duduk di kursi tepat di depan Kai.

"Di komplek Sumire blok D." Jawab Kai tidak bersemangat.

"Ayolah Kai, hanya hari ini saja.." Bujuk Nao agar Kai kembali bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, Kai tidak akan sendiri.. kita searah. Rumah ku di komplek Sumire juga, hanya saja aku di blok L" Ujar Ruki dengan cerianya.

"Eh? Ku pikir Kai akan ikut dengan kami, bocah." Reita berkata pada Ruki.

"Ruki-chan juga boleh ikut kok~" Sambung Tora sangat ramah membuat sedikit semburat merah terlihat di pipi chubby Ruki X3 dan hanya Kai yang melihatnya.

Reita menoleh pada Tora yang masih duduk di bangkunya, "Eh? Apa katamu? Tidak akan pernah kuizinkan dia masuk ke rumahku!" Tora hanya tertawa kecil melihat respon Reita.

"Aku akan pulang Rei, mungkin aku akan menyusul nanti dengan Nao-chi, itu juga kalau dia tidak sibuk." Sahut Kai melirik ke arah Nao, membuatnya jadi bingung harus berbuat apa saat dipandangi Kai dengan tatapan sinis seperti itu xD

"Dan aku akan pulang bersama Ruki-chan" Lanjutnya tersenyum sangaaat manis~ *author nosebleed ,,

Ruki bergumam kata 'yeay' membuat Kai gemas padanya.

Kai dan Ruki pun beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka meninggalkan Nao yang terabaikan dan diikuti Tora yang hendak menyusul para sahabatnya yang berkumpul di dekat pintu.

Tapi langkah Ruki terhenti saat dia melewati Reita. Berdiri di hadapan Reita dan dia berkata, "Aku juga tidak akan pernah mau masuk ke dalam rumahmu itu, BakaReita! Bwee~ xP" Ujar Ruki seraya menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mencubit kedua pipinya X3 membuat semua yang melihatnya tertawa.

Memang kelas sudah kosong, tapi disana masih ada Kai, Aoi, Tora, Saga, Shou, dan Nao. Bahkan Nao yang masih duduk di bangkunya pun melihatnya jelas dari balik bingkai kacamatanya.

Disaat yang lain tertawa, Reita malah terkejut dengan perlakuan Ruki. Hal itu membuat wajahnya panas, antara menahan kesal dan malu? Mungkin Reita gugup. 'Anak ini? Bagaimana bisa dia tertawa seperti itu padahal aku sudah memarahinya sejak tadi? Tapi.. rasanya.. hangat..' batin Reita.

-CHIZURU-

"Ru, maafkan perlakuan Reita padamu ya? Kelakuannya memang buruk ^^'a" Ujar Kai pada Ruki saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Tidak apa Kai, seharusnya kan dia yang meminta maaf.. lagipula―aku rasa sebenarnya dia orang yang baik." Ruki tersenyum menyiratkan ketulusan.

Ketulusan yang terpancar pada senyuman Ruki membuat Kai sedikit terkejut, tapi akhirnya dia mengulumkan senyum. "Ruki-chan, suka Tora ya?"

Ruki blushing, "Eh? Ap―apa mak―maksud Kai-kun?"

"Eh? Jadi benar ya? Tidak perlu merasa aneh, rasa itu bisa datang pada siapa saja kan?" Kai tersenyum lalu berjalan mendahului Ruki.

"Kai-kun! Tunggu aku.."

"Oiya apa Ru tidak ikut klub?" Tanya Kai saat Ruki berhasil menyamai langkahnya.

Ruki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Klub? Klub apa?"

"Apa saja, di sekolah diwajibkan untuk semua siswa. Ada klub olahraga yang berisi eskul basket sampai baseball, ada klub seni yang berisi eskul musik dan lukis, ada juga klub bela diri yang isinya berbagai eskul seperti judo, kendo dll" Jelas Kai.

"Kalau Kai ada di klub mana?"

"Aku di klub seni pada eskul musik yang isinya kebanyakan band-band yang dapat membanggakan sekolah." Kai tersenyum (lagi?)

"Kalau.. Tora-kun?"

"Kalau dia.."

-CHIZURU-

"Sumimasen.. aku ingin bergabung di eskul ini.." Ujar Ruki membuka pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan [Music's Room] dan memasukan kepalanya diantara pintu yang dia buka.

"Sepi.." gumamnya.

CTAK. "Aw.. ittai~" Ruki membalikkan badannya melihat siapa orang iseng yang berani menjitak kepalanya dengan tangan masih mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya yang sakit tentunya.

Terlihat pemuda ber-noseband sedang bertolak pinggang di hadapan Ruki. Ruki hanya menunjukkan deretan gigi rapinya -tersenyum innocent.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? bocah? Aku mau masuk. Bisakah kau minggir?" Tanya Reita seraya menggeser tubuh Ruki yang berada di hadapannya dan masuk ke ruangan di belakang Ruki tadi.

Ruki berjalan mengikuti Reita memasuki ruangan itu, dan melihat Reita memilih-milih beberapa alat musik seperti gitar dan bass.

"Etto.. aku ingin masuk eskul ini.." Ujar Ruki memecahkan keheningan.

Reita menghentikan kegiatannya lalu berbalik menghadap Ruki. Tiba-tiba dia tertawa, sangat kencang membuat Ruki menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Haha klub seni musik di sini tidak ada eskul paduan suara adik kecil, hanya ada eskul band. Hahaha" Jawab Reita, tertawa lagi.

Ruki kesal, dan teringat kata-kata Kai kemarin saat pulang sekolah kalau Reita adalah ketua eskul musik. _'Bagaimana bisa orang seperti dia jadi ketuanya? Kalau bukan karena ada Kai-kun dan Tora-kun, aku pasti tidak akan pernah masuk ke kandang srigala seperti dia'_ Batinnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan masuk eskul musik yang isinya anak-anak yang memegang alat musik itu, Reita-kun. Eskul band-mu."

"Tapi maaf, kami tidak membutuhkan seseorang untuk memegangi kabel." Jawab Reita datar lalu kembali membelakangi Ruki mengambil sebuah bass dan gitar. (Rei jahat ih masa Ru disuruh megangin kabel T,T)

_'Orang ini benar-benar.. grrr' _Ruki menahan kekesalannya sampai terdengar pintu ruangan itu dibuka oleh seseorang.

KRIET.

Tora terkejut ada Ruki disana, "Whoa, ada Ruki-chan ternyata.. pantas saja Reita lama sekali hanya mengambil gitar dan bass. Perkenalan lebih dekat ya Rei?"

"Apa maksudmu? Anak ini mau ikut eskul paduan suara." Jawab Reita asal.

"Tidak, dia bohong. Aku ingin bergabung dengan eskul band." Sela Ruki secepatnya agar Tora tidak salah paham.

"Kau harus menghargainya Rei. Ayo Ru.. lebih baik kita ke studio musik, ketua yang satu itu memang agak menyebalkan." Tora menggandeng Ruki, membuat yang digandeng tentu saja merona.

"Hei, aku ketuanya! Kalian jangan seenaknya saja!" Teriak Reita, tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang dengar.

-CHIZURU-

"Permainan drums-mu bagus! Tapi sayangnya kami tidak mencari drummer.." Ujar Shou sedikit kecewa.

"Memangnya kalian membutuhkan posisi apa?" Tanya Ruki agak sedikit kecewa.

"Seorang vocalist untuk the GazettE atau seorang guitarist untuk Alice Nine. Sedangkan ketiga band lain sudah lengkap, tidak mungkin kan kau jadi cadangan?" Jawab Shou disetujui oleh member lain kecuali Reita dan Tora.

"Tidak, kami hanya membutuhkan seorang vocalist untuk the GazettE" Sela Tora.

"Hei, apa maksudmu Tora?" Saga tidak mengerti maksud sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Kita tetap membutuhkan seorang gitaris lagi selainmu Tora.." Sahut Nao selaku leader (ceritanya leadernya format yang dulu, jadi bukan Shou ^^a)

"Benar! Kau pikir Shou akan terus bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar?" Saga yang kesal makin kesal ketika Shou malah berkata "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa"

"Aku bisa memainkan double guitar" Jawab Tora sekenanya.

"Segitu sulitnya kah kau untuk melupakan Hiroto.. Tora?" Dan kata-kata Reita sukses membuat Tora bungkam.

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya, kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu saat dia pergi." Lanjut Reita, membuat Ruki agak terkejut dan kecewa. Sepertinya Ruki memang menaruh hati pada Tora.

Suasana hening.

Uruha yang paling tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini angkat bicara.

"Baiklah Ruki, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita tes vokalmu?"

"Tidak. Tes kemampuan gitarnya dulu." Sela Saga.

"Kubilang tidak perlu, karena kita tidak butuh guitarist!" Potong Tora lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun yang kau katakan. Karena Nao selaku ketua juga menyetujuiku!" Ujar Saga membuat Tora kesal.

Dan baru saja Tora mau membantah lagi, Aoi cepat-cepat dengan sengaja menyelanya. "Hei, sudahlah tidak perlu dilanjutkan perdebatan kalian itu. Kita lihat saja kemampuannya dulu.."

Ya, dan sekarang Ruki sedang memainkan sebuah gitar. Dan kemampuannya juga tidak bisa dibilang buruk. Permainannya bagus, bahkan membuat Reita kagum meskipun tidak ditunjukkan.

"Permainan gitarmu juga bagus. Tapi kurasa kau lebih unggul pada drums tadi. Nah bagaimana kalau sekarang kau bernyanyi saja?" Komentar Uruha setelah Ruki menyelesaikan permainan gitarnya.

"Eh? Bernyanyi juga? A―aku tidak bisa bernyanyi.."

"Setidaknya cobalah dulu, kami ingin dengar suaramu.." Lanjut Uruha lagi.

Dan akhirnya Ruki pasrah lalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

_**Anata no tegami ni wa yomenai ji dake**_

_**Anata sonokuchi kara kikasete hoshii..**_

_**...**_

Semuanya terdiam mendengar Ruki yang begitu menghayati lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

_**Utsubuse no asu' utaeba togewo tsutau suimin**_

_**Karada ni karamaserareta Restraint**_

_**Even the mind seems to sleep**_

_**Hooni fureta netsu wa totemo natsukashiku yasashii**_

_**Mourou no hazamade mita kage danshoku no yume..**_

_**Anata ni utsuru watashi no me ga**_

_**Anata wo miushinau higakitemo**_

_**Kono me ni yakitsuite kureteiru**_

_**Komorebino hibito anata wa**_

_**Tsureteikanaide..**_

_**...**_

Bahkan sebenarnya diam-diam Reita -orang yang membenci anak baru di hadapannya- mengakui kemampuan Ruki dalam bernyanyi.

_**...**_

Pesan dari lagu itu pun bisa mereka terima dari cara penyampaian Ruki dalam menyanyikan lagu itu dengan tulus.

_**Senbano totemo chiisana Anata no negai ni yorisotte**_

_**Egao mo kaesezu ni tada Toiki wo**_

_**kazoeteita kioku no saigo ni?**_

_**Anata no koe ga kikoete Subete wo nakushita asa**_

Dan mereka terpesona.

_**'Hitotsu ni narenu futari'.**_

Hening.

Ruki menghela nafas lalu menundukkan kepalanya, "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa bernyanyi." Ujar Ruki lesu.

"Suaramu tidak buruk." Ujar Uruha tersenyum.

"Ya! Bagus ―eh, sangat bagus!" Sambung Kai disetujui anggukan Nao.

Reita tidak berkomentar.

"Hei, apa lagu tadi itu ciptaanmu? Apa judulnya" Tanya Shou terlihat sedikit antusias?.

"Err- ya, lagu pertama dan terakhir yang kuciptakan. Judulnya? Chizuru." (author: Ya? Ada apa memanggilku Ru~? ^-^ *tersenyum manis* #plak)

"Hiroto juga suka membuat lagu~ tapi, kenapa itu lagu terakhir yang kau ciptakan?" Perkataan Saga yang membawa nama Hiroto membuat Tora sedikit meliriknya tajam -tentu saja Saga tidak peduli.

Tora pun akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang studio yang menurutnya membuatnya jengah itu.

BLAM.

Ruki tersentak, tapi selain Ruki beberapa diantara mereka sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sikap Tora setiap mendengar nama Hiroto disebut-sebut.

"Lupakan dia kawan-kawan." Ujar Saga melihat sosok Tora yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu. "Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kan?" Lanjutnya seraya menoleh pada Ruki yang masih terpaku pada pintu studio dimana Tora -orang yang dia kagumi- melangkah keluar melalui pintu itu.

Ruki menoleh, melihat Saga yang menunggu jawabannya dengan senyum. Begitu pula teman-teman barunya yang lain.

"Eh? Itu karena.. -err etto.. aku mau bertanya, sebenarnya siapa itu seseorang yang bernama Hiroto?"

Mereka semua -minus Ruki- saling berpandangan seakan dapat berbicara melalui pikiran mereka masing-masing, dan setelahnya Nao berniat membuka suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda mungil yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang duduk dengan memegang kedua stiks drums-nya.

Dan sebelum benar-benar membuka suara, Nao menyempatkan melirik ke arah Kai, lalu berkata setelah mendapatkan anggukan yang disertai senyuman seolah berkata 'semua akan baik-baik saja'.

"Dia.. Hiroto adalah.."

-TBC-

Replied of Review:

**Vrea**: Yap ini Reituki, tapi belum keliatan~ karna akan kubuat konflik dulu xP nyahahahaha~ #ketawa nista XD *dijitak Reita TwT

**_reitan namikaze_**: Nanti ya, ToraxMpon nya~ berdo'a lah supaya chapter depan Mpon akan hadir *smirk*

Karena perjalanan cinta mereka juga akan penuh dengan konflik X3 muahahaha~ *dilempar gitar T,T

Micchan: Akhirnya kau publish juga chapter yg sudah lama cuma menuh-menuhin isi folder itu *nunjuk folder fic di pojok layar kompi*

Chizu: Ehehehehe *ketawa innocent* Aku sibuk Micchan~ gak ada pulsa modem *nyengir gaje*

Micchan: Berarti sekarang kau lagi duduk di depan komputer orang?

Chizu: Kau memang paling mengerti aku Micchan~ X3

Micchan: *sweatdrop* Oiya kalo ada yang flame fic ini bagaimana?

Chizu: *tersenyum ala Kai* Aku akan terima, asalkan flame yang membangun ^-^

Micchan: BakaChii!

Chizu: Ya? ^-^

Micchan: JANGAN GUNAKAN SENYUMAN 'ALA KAI' ITU!

Chizu: Kyaa~ *kabur*

Kai: Nah sementara kedua orang itu memperebutkan senyumku ^-^ Silahkan tinggalkan jejak atau kata lainnya REVIEW ^-^

Micchan: BakaChii! Jangan lari!

Note: Ada alasannya kenapa author memilih Chizuru sebagai lagu yang dinyanyikan Ruki dan (ceritanya) menjadi satu-satunya lagu yang Ruki ciptakan.


End file.
